<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe With You by giraffewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529015">Safe With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites'>giraffewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorabowl Zine, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, F/F, Fluff, Making Up, Post s3 roughly, maybe post s2 i cant remember i wrote this a while back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>No one was more surprised than Adora when Catra turned up to Brightmoon castle a little over six weeks ago. It’d been one of the worst nights in the long winter, yet the strong winds and ongoing snow weren’t to be solely credited for Catra’s fragile appearance. Her eyes were struggling to stay open, and regardless of having her arms wrapped around herself, she was shaking vigorously. Hair soaking, it’d clung to her face, neck and back. There was barely any energy left in her, and the little that was revealed itself in the form of a raspy ‘Adora’, before she fell to the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>My piece for the Adorabowl zine!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A piece I wrote for the Adorabowl zine! I feel like my writing style has changed a fair bit since this piece was written, so it's not my best, but I'm still proud of it and it was so much fun to be in my first ever zine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one was more surprised than Adora when Catra turned up to Brightmoon castle a little over six weeks ago. It’d been one of the worst nights in the long winter, yet the strong winds and ongoing snow weren’t to be solely credited for Catra’s fragile appearance. Her eyes were struggling to stay open, and regardless of having her arms wrapped around herself, she was shaking vigorously. Hair soaking, it’d clung to her face, neck and back. There was barely any energy left in her, and the little that was revealed itself in the form of a raspy ‘Adora’, before she fell to the ground.</p>
<p>Understandably, Catra wasn’t welcomed with open arms. She was the enemy. The kingdom didn’t owe her anything. But Queen Angella has always been known for being not only logical, but for being kind at heart. Throwing Catra outside would be amongst the cruellest things they could do, and if she were to die, there’d be unjustifiable blood on their hands. The queen wasn’t stupid either. Why Catra had turned up was unknown, and her ill-health didn’t automatically win the Kingdom’s trust. Catra was taken to the healing bay, guards to stay with her at all times. With the permission of the healers, handcuffs were placed on Catra’s wrists and ankles, securing her unconscious form to the bed.</p>
<p>It took two days for her to come around. Within this time, Adora had worn herself out. Seahawk had told her how Catra’s only words – word – was ‘Adora’, and it’d brought up more emotions in Adora than she could count. All she could keep thinking about was it had to be a deception. This couldn’t be it.</p>
<p>And then, in the worst possible way, Adora found out that there really wasn’t more to it.</p>
<p>When Catra came around, Adora couldn’t hold herself back. Voice thick, eyes locked onto Catra’s, eyebrows furrowed, she’d asked, “What are you doing here?” </p>
<p>To her surprise, Catra didn’t retaliate with a sarcastic remark or laugh. She was only just able to maintain eye contact for a few seconds before she started coughing wetly.</p>
<p>Adora watched as Catra tried reaching for the water on the bedside table, only to realise she was cuffed to the bed, which sent her into a panic.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to come back later,” one of the two healers who’d rushed over told Adora. “She may be the enemy, but she is in poor health. We must treat her.”</p>
<p>Adora didn’t need to be told twice. She took one last look at Catra – breathing heavily and trying to break out of the chains as a healer tried soothing her – before all but sprinting out of the room, trying to avoid a panic attack of her own.</p>
<p>When she was allowed back in the room, the healers informed her that Catra was awake but medicated, meaning she wouldn’t be as responsive as usual.</p>
<p>Seeing Catra helpless in a bed wasn’t a sight Adora had ever planned on seeing. Even though it’d been a few days since Seahawk brought her in, Adora couldn’t get used to the sight. They’d grown up together. Adora had seen Catra in many awful situations, but none were as bad as this. Never before had Catra seemed so weak, vulnerable… defeated. She was so lost in her thoughts that her brain didn’t manage to grasp onto what Catra had said.</p>
<p>“What?” She’d sat next to Catra’s bed, pushing the chair away by a few inches.</p>
<p>“My sleeve,” Catra’s head lolled to the side, “lift it up.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Adora asked, but was already standing. Cautiously, eyes flicking from Catra’s sleeve to her face constantly, she’d stepped close. Her fingers were trembling as she lifted the sleeve of the medical gown up, and when she saw what was on Catra’s shoulder, her heart all but soared out her chest.</p>
<p>Catra had been marked. A thick, angry burn was laid out. It was rectangular, with three separate vertical burn lines inside of it. There was a thin coating of ointment over it, but even then, it was horrifying. Blisters were surrounding it and just from a quick glance it was easy to see how damaged the skin was.</p>
<p>Adora practically fell back into her chair before managing to ask, “What did you do?”</p>
<p>Catra’s voice was quiet as she spoke, forcing Adora to move closer. “I was planning to leave. I’ve been wanting to for a while but… I never had the plan, or the time, and then-“ her explanation was cut short as she was sent into a sudden coughing fit.</p>
<p>Thankfully Adora knew what to do, offering water to Catra and helping her drink. She placed the cup on the table, her fingers hovering above Catra’s hand. “Rest, we’ll talk later.”</p>
<p>They did talk later, and Adora was grateful for the sick pot under Catra’s bed. It turned out that Catra had been planning to leave, but Hordak had caught wind of her plan. For months he’d been disappointed with her ‘efforts’ as force captain; failed mission, not being able to keep the team under control. This was the straw that broke the camel’s back. If Catra wanted to leave, Hordak would do one better. He marked her. The process of being marked is unpleasant. It involves a hot rod being pressed against your skin, marking you as unworthy and useless to the Horde. Usually after being marked they send you to Beast Island, but on the night it was the peak of a snow storm. Hordak had planned for Catra to be taken the next morning, but Scorpia had helped her escape.</p>
<p>That was nearly two months ago. Queen Angella accepted that Catra wasn’t a threat to them, and allowed her to stay in their medical bay. After that she’d offered Catra a place in the rebellion; she was a strong fighter, and she had knowledge and insight on the Horde that not even Adora could offer. Catra took her up on the offer, and whilst there was no fight over who got to sit by Catra in meetings or who trained with her, people eventually started warming up.</p>
<p>Adora, however, is still having problems. Accepting that Catra was no longer a part of the Horde was easy when the mark was pressed into her arm. And to her credit, Catra’s trying. She attended meetings, showed up on time for training, she’s doing her best. But it isn’t making it any easier for Adora. Instead of viewing her as the one she once held closest, all Adora seems to be able to view Catra as is what her life once was.</p>
<p>Currently they’re training. It’s different to training in the Horde, and Adora is aware that Catra’s still trying to get used to it.  Horde training includes manipulation techniques and pitting team members against one another. Rebellion training is focuses on everyone’s strong points, and where there are weaknesses, how they can be overcome.</p>
<p>Adora throws a punch in Catra’s direction, only for her to jump and dodge it completely.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to do better than that,” Catra grins, taking a step back and pouncing onto Adora, using her shoulders as space to push off from. She lands behind her and before Adora can react, Catra’s knocked her onto her back by sweeping under her feet.</p>
<p> A pain shoots up Adora’s back, causing her to groan. Propping herself up by her elbows, she opens her eyes to see Catra’s looming over her. She offers Adora a smile and sticks her hand up. She purrs, “And here’s me thinking you had it in you to beat me.”</p>
<p>Adora huffs and allows Catra to pull her up, putting her face to face with her, their noses almost touching. There’s a cocky insult ready to roll off Adora’s tongue, but the moment she locks eyes with Catra, she finds herself unable to speak.</p>
<p>Too many times in the Horde they stood like this. Too many times has Adora felt Catra’s hand wrapped around hers, keeping them close together.</p>
<p>Her breath hitches, chest tightening and preventing her from taking anything but shallow breaths.</p>
<p>All she can think about is her time at the Horde. Not fighting, not training, but the memories she shares with Catra. The laughter, the way they’d press close together under the sheets when it got too cold, the adventures. The last adventure they took that led Adora to the sword. The times Catra tried getting Adora to return to the Horde. Her face when Adora wouldn’t come back. The-</p>
<p>“Adora!”</p>
<p>Adora stumbles back into reality like a bomb going off. Sharply she inhales, looking around frantically, no longer standing but instead sat on the floor. Catra’s suddenly in her face, and even with the worry that’s written all over it, Adora scrambles to get away from her.</p>
<p>“Adora, hey-“</p>
<p>The hand Catra puts out is swiped at without second thought. There’s only a split second for guilt to pour into Adora before she’s sprinting out of the room, only just managing to avoid slamming into one of the guards.</p>
<p>Instead of her room, her feet take her to the castle’s gardens. Lined with thick green hedges and oak trees throughout the greenland, it provides perfect opportunities for Adora to get some privacy. She makes home behind one of the oldest trees in the garden - the one Angella’s great grandmother had planted as a child - and leans into it. Slow, wheezy breaths come out of her, eyes closing to avoid the sun that blazes down on her.  Fingers twisting in the grass, skin brushing against the daisies Perfuma planted, she tries to remember the breathing techniques bow’s dads taught her.</p>
<p>It works temporarily. For a whole of fifteen seconds her focus is purely on counting down, slowing her heartbeat, preventing herself from flying into a panic attack. And then her brain decides that this is too boring, and with a harsh gasp, she spirals into another flashback.</p>
<p>This never happens. Whilst Adora isn’t oblivious to how awful Shadow Weaver can be, how on edge she can make people feel when they’re the victim to her wrath, Adora had never been the one to receive. Until today.</p>
<p>She’d messed up in training. Something that everyone does and the most Shadow Weaver does is scowl and tell them to get their act together. But this time was different. This was training to see if Adora was ready to be Force Captain, and after going in with a sleep deprived mind and too many thoughts, she’d messed up horrifically.</p>
<p>It took all of Adora’s strength to hold back the sobs that desperately wanted to escape her chest as Shadow Weaver loomed over her, bellowing her with disappointment and disgust.</p>
<p>Now, walking the halls she’s glad that no one else is around to see the way her body trembles, or how she allows the tears to cascade down her cheeks. She wants to see Catra. She’s the only person Adora feels like she can let her walls down without judgement. Instead, however, she finds herself walking to the abandoned outside training zone.</p>
<p>The wind is cold but nothing she can’t handle. Pulling her jacket closer to her body, she bows her head, sniffling. Being out here is anything but relaxing, especially with the broken tanks, scrapped weapons, and dull coloured concrete. It is, however, a distraction. Adora spends a total of ten minutes outside before her arms get goosebumps and she heads to the sleeping quarters.</p>
<p>Her heart may have sunk a little when she found Catra wasn’t there. She was about to lay down when she realises that there was something to the side of her pillow.</p>
<p>A bunch of irises tied together with a piece of yarn. They were fresh, petals and stems cold against the skin of Adora’s hands. Beneath it was a note. In Catra’s scrawny writing read, ‘as long as we’re together, we’ll be okay’. For the first time that day Adora cracked a smile, holding the irises close to her, blue petals brushing against her neck.</p>
<p>Adora comes back from the flashback with a heavy heart and wet eyes. Gone is panic and sadness, an ache in her chest present instead. She stands up and folds her arms, no longer wanting to be outside. She takes a step back stops immediately when she hears something behind her, whipping her head around and reaching for her sword that she doesn’t have on her. Scanning the area, hands balled into fists, it seems to be a false alarm. No one’s there, just her.</p>
<p>Deciding she needs to get some rest before The Rebellion meeting, she rushes off to her room.</p>
<p>Although physically present for the meeting and dinner that evening, Adora doesn’t have it in her to contribute to conversation, focusing all her energy on not blatantly staring at Catra. As always, she’s sat between Mermista and Perfuma, the two of them finding it easier to bond with Catra than anyone else. Adora would be the first to call herself a liar if she tried denying there’s jealousy towards them.</p>
<p>Glimmer and Bow sit on either side of Adora, stirring the conversation away from her and not allowing there for a chance for anyone to comment on Adora’s lack of contribution.</p>
<p>“Adora, are you okay?” Glimmer asks after dinner, when it’s only her and Adora left in the eating hall. She slips her hand around Adora’s wrist, “Do you need to talk?”</p>
<p>Adora shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Okay well… we’re having a bonfire, do you want to come?”</p>
<p>“Thanks but I think I’m going to get some rest. Or maybe train.”</p>
<p>Glimmer nods her head, moving her hand to rest against Adora’s shoulder blade. “Okay,” she steps back, “I’ll be outside if you need me.”</p>
<p>Adora takes her time going up to her room. She roams the library for a little, fingertips brushing against the spines of old books. Momentarily she debates on taking one out, but decides against it when she realises she’ll likely go training once she’s gathered her sword. Still, in no rush, she takes her time, wandering the halls and admiring the portraits and artworks on the wall.</p>
<p>When she does get to her room, alarm bells go off inside of her. Her door is cracked open. She never leaves her door open, even just the slightest. Cussing herself softly for leaving her sword in her room, she balls her fists up and uses her foot to kick the door open. Hesitantly, after sucking a breath in, she rushes in, scanning the room.<br/>No one. No one’s in her room, but it doesn’t dissolve the tension from her shoulders. Taking another look around the room, keeping her fists out, she makes it over to her bed where her sword is.</p>
<p>Only when she gets there, she finds that it’s not the only thing there.<br/>Irises. Delicate to touch, blue irises are sat upon her pillow with a note. She knows the hand writing straight away. ‘Together’. Tears form in her eyes, and for once, it isn’t due to sadness.</p>
<p>Slinging her sword over her back, she brings the flowers up to sniff, a small smile spreading across her face. She places them back on the pillow and stuffs the note into her pocket, venturing out of her room. Instead of turning right to go to the training hall, Adora opts to go left. She walks a little faster than usual, stopping at the last room on the left hand side. Catra’s room. She slides in, door partially open.</p>
<p>It’s smaller than her own room, with darker walls and a floor that’s so messy she has to be careful where she steps. She hasn’t been in here since Catra was discharged by the infirmary. She thinks Catra may not be in here at all until she notices that the balcony’s doors are open, nets blowing into the room.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Adora does her best to release the tension in her muscles before making her way across the room.</p>
<p>As anticipated, Catra is outside. The smoke from the bonfire is raising up, but isn’t close enough to get to where she’s sat on the bars, legs dangling off. Adora takes her sword off her back, placing it down by the pot of aloe vera near the door. Heart racing, she props herself up next to Catra.</p>
<p>It takes her by surprise when Catra, without looking away from the gardens below, slides her hand over Adora’s. For the first time in weeks, Adora doesn’t feel the need to move away from Catra. In fact, she finds herself moving closer, their shoulders bumping. As they sit there, cheers and music wafting up with the smoke from below, their grip on one another’s hands tighten.</p>
<p>When they finally look at each other, they find that both their eyes are wet.</p>
<p>Catra’s the first to speak. Her voice is soft and laced in affection when she whispers, “Hey Adora.”</p>
<p>Adora chuckles wetly, leaning forward to push their foreheads together. She can’t keep the smile off her lips. “Hey.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>